


Light of the Uzumaki

by KayKB737



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chuunin Exams, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Chuunin Exams, Strong Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKB737/pseuds/KayKB737
Summary: Naruto tries to save Sasuke from Orochimarus mark while fighting him in the Chunin Exams. Due to sudden shock he drops the genjutsu placed on him by Sarutobi himself revealing himself to actually be female. What becomes of team 7 when this information comes to light?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Light of the Uzumaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fanfiction on AO3 extremely sorry about the quality this idea popped in my head and I really wanted to share it. When I find time between college and work I'll do more editing of each chapter.  
> My goal is to upload one chapter a week there could be more some weeks less others but I am planning on this being a longer fiction and am happy to share it with others. 
> 
> I do not own Naruto.

“Oh he and I will meet again.” Time slowed down as I watched Sasuke freeze before the girl… man?? Ninja before us. The snake like being gave a laugh as its neck grew to impossible proportions and went to make a bite towards my teammate. Without a thought of anything else I pulled myself off the tree I was pinned on and put myself between him and the freak. The pain as it bit my exposed neck was enormous as I found my genjutsu break for the first time ever. I heard nothing but I knew that screams were wretched from me as searing venom rushed through my veins. 

Unable to move but somehow still conscious if only barely I could do nothing but watch as all my efforts were in vain Sasuke did break from his stupor but while standing before my prone body the creature did another attack and got him also in the neck. As he crashed to the ground the genin vanished leaving only Sakura's screams of terror. After that my vision went black.

“Naruto you need to wake up, common Sasukes already up lets go.” Sakura’s voice sounded distant I was awake but even my eyelids felt as if they were a thousand pounds. The pain in my shoulder had lessened but it was still horrible and seemed to be the source of my sapped energy. 

“Sakura help me get her on my back we need to get out of here or more of those ninjas will show up.” Did Sasuke say her? Was my genjutsu off but that's impossible it was unbreakable unless my chakra ran out completely it even stayed on in my sleep. Trying to open my eyes but it was futile as I couldn’t move an inch. As my body was moved around like a rag doll another voice spoke. 

“Wait, thats Naruto? What happened, why is their hair so different then when we started?” It was Ino, my secret was completely blown the one that the old man had entrusted me with all those years ago. 

“Narutos a girl? Huh, never saw that coming, poor Hinata” Choji’s voice said through the crunching of chips. Their team must have helped us in some way otherwise we wouldn’t be here peacefully. By Sasuke's words we had been attacked in my unconscious state though I wondered how he could already be standing when we both were bitten by the same man. 

“Let's leave this for later I want to get to that tower before the end of today, this shits too troublesome. Sakura, Sasuke let's stick together in this. She's obviously out for the count and you need her in order to pass. We have an extra heaven and earth scroll also traveling in a group is better, less people will go after us this way.”

“SHEE??” Ino’s voice would have made me wince in pain if I could move.  
“Yes she you not see her form when she was laying down, that jacket can’t hide everything.” I heard a slap go through the forest. 

“BAKA why are you looking at a girl like that, she can’t even defend herself.” I was rather surprised that Sakura would defend me like that I had figured she would believe me trying to steal Sasuke from her.  
“Ugh this is too troublesome lets just go before more ninja’s show up I don’t know what's wrong with her but she definitely needs a doctor and fast.” I felt the person holding me begin to move. Thankfully for them my true self was 6 inches shorter than my fake body and about 30 pounds lighter to. Though my hair that went to my mid back probably made up for that weight. As we continued on I tried putting energy towards opening even one eye to see what was going on this darkness taking its toll. I wasn’t one to just lie around and do nothing so being forced to like this was terrifying. Should any stronger ninja attack I would be a liability to the group and most likely get someone hurt. 

Trying to gather chakra proved futile as every time I tried a pain in my neck would flare up which only sapped my energy. Eventually my condition won out and the world once again faded as sleep overcame me.  
My next world was pain as I felt myself falling towards the ground. It was terrifying not knowing how high up it really was. A warm force grabbed me and the falling sensation ended but my heart was still beating at a rapid pace unable to calm down. In the terror adrenaline kicked in and my eyes flew open just as Shikamaru caught me I saw Sasuke fighting a sound ninja rather high up in the trees. If I had been let to hit the ground it would of most likely killed me on impact with my injuries. “Don’t worry sleeping beauty I got ya, now just lay here while we all kick these nins asses.” He put me down between a bush and a tree leaving my view of the fight obscured. The little bit of rest helped me to at least move a little bit but nowhere near enough to be able to do anything. 

Then suddenly I heard something that made my blood run cold as ice, Sakura screamed in a way I had never heard from her voice. It was an instant but my body was moving at speeds I didn’t believe possible for myself. I saw it Sakura had a kunai lodged in her shoulder with a sound nin advancing on her. My vision went red as a pain unlike before coursed through my neck. A blow hit my chest as my fist went towards the ninjas face. He flew back but once again I was falling unsure exactly how much damage was done to me as the pain still hadn’t gone through yet. My fall abruptly ended as my arm was wrenched upwards. 

“Naruto!” Sakura screamed as she grabbed my arm stopping my fall. When had I even moved towards her? The pain started to be felt my eyes were open I could see but my mind shut down. I felt the fox’s energy try to heal me but it felt blocked in some way still able to save my life but not much more. Using a bit of it to keep me awake enough to be aware I watched as Shikamaru put me on his back and we were off again. I could see the tower closer than ever and knew we were almost there. 

“Would of been there sooner if those damn ninjas hadn’t put us in that maze trap.” Shikamaru said as he adjusted me slightly.  
“How's she doing Shikamaru any changes?” Sakura asked looking at me worriedly. 

“Nothing hasn’t moved, still don’t know how she managed to block that attack and knock that guy out in her state. Even now she's obviously awake but exhausted and depleted of all her chakra. Sakura what happened Naruto has more chakra then any of us so how does she use all of it in one fight?”

“She had markings going along her face when she did it, I don’t know if you guys noticed but it receded when I caught her after she fell, that snake thing did something to her. I think whatever it is, it's draining her chakra. ” I just realized Sakura's hair was a lot shorter than it was before our fight with the snake man. It made her look more confident in herself. I liked the change and hopefully it would be permanent. 

“We won’t know till we get to the building.” It was about 20 minutes later when we finally made it to the building walking in both teams opened the scrolls and waited. A puff of smoke then before us was Asuma and Iruka-sensei. 

“Congrat….” Asuma and Iruka started to say before being interrupted. 

“You have to help Naruto, something extremely wrong with her.” Sakura interrupted pointing towards my exhausted body. Iruka immediately walked towards Shika and I as he looked at me worriedly and with a slightly confused look on his face as even he did not know about my real self. He grabbed me gently then I felt him teleport bringing me to a hospital immediately. 

They had no clue who I was as only my boy self was known to house the Kyuubi. The team actually tried to help me not ignoring me for hours before helping me as I was accustomed to. My world went dark as they sedated me. 

“So who's going to be the one to tell her she won’t be progressing through the Chunin exam due to her injuries?” I heard Ino say as I came back to consciousness. My eyes opened at those words completely pissed that that stupid she snake man had destroyed my chances at becoming a chunin. 

“Good job Ino you did the hard part for us.” Shikamaru said he had been sitting on the window sill with Sakura and Ino taking the chairs in the room. I tried to sit up but Sakura quickly pushed me back down.  
“Naruto you have a very serious chest wound you can’t be moving around right now.” She said this trying to keep me from moving too much. I sighed. 

“What happened after I passed out? I remember some things but everythings so blurry and it’s hard to figure out what's real from dreams.” My voice was horribly cracked telling me that it had been a while since I had passed out. 

“That man that bit you, his name is Orochimaru apparently he’s one of the sannin so we stood no chance against him. After you were bit I had to drag the both of you to a hollow tree and watched over you for a couple days. As we were attacked by sound ninja Ino, Shika and Chouji saved us. Sasuke woke up during this but you wouldn’t he carried you for the first part but another group trapped us in a genjutsu and attacked forcing him to drop you or allow you to be hit by kunai. Shikamaru caught you then hid you somehow you managed to block an attack aimed for me then knock out the person attacking before passing out again. I caught you then Shikamaru carried you the rest of the way where they brought you to the hospital.” Sakura explained. 

“Unfortunately for you if you wanted to continue with the Chunin exams they held a flash round due to too many teams making it through the forest of death. Unless you could fight then and there, elimination was immediate.” Shikamaru finished I cursed in my head at the bad luck. All that work in the forest and leading up to it was futile and who knows when I would be able to compete in the exams again. “All hope isn’t lost though you can still be determined to be of chunin material as they watch us in all the events. I know one kid who was eliminated in the first round but is probably going to be made a chunin due to his prodigy skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu.” He seemed to be trying to comfort me but it didn’t help the judges were from Kohona and I knew for a fact that they all hated me with a fiery passion. 

“ I won’t be picked. I fought a tough opponent and couldn’t get up afterwards in any other scenario I should have died. It’s just lucky it was in a testing environment and not a more dire situation.” I looked out the window wondering what I would do for the exams knowing that both Sakura and Sasuke passed. 

“Don’t worry Naruto that makes the three of us, Ino and I eliminated each other in the flash rounds. Let's get stronger for next year's exams!” Sakura said, looking hyped already. It was odd seeing her talk about getting stronger when before the exams she was still all about getting Sasuke especially since it turned out I was a girl. I always thought she would hate me if she ever learned about it. A sense of relief filled me knowing I hadn’t lost one of the few friends I had. 

A pain rushed through my neck and I quickly grabbed it without thinking I felt a tearing in my chest at the movement but it was forgotten. The pain was so intense I let out a scream and while I could hear the panic in my teammates voices I could not acknowledge them as the pain seemed to only increase. “They didn’t do anything about the mark??? Sakura go get Kakashi didn’t he fix Sasukes? Was he not aware that she had one to.” I glimpsed through tears as Sakura ran out of the room with Ino who most likely was getting a nurse. Everything after was a blur as my world once again went black. 

Even in my unconscious state I felt another intense pain run through my shoulder before it suddenly vanished once again. Before drifting off I heard Kakashi-Sensei's voice say “I don’t know how well this will hold on her, it's been too long and it seems like the marks rejecting her.”

An unfamiliar voice then said “She’ll live the kyuubi in her won’t allow her to die to something like this. I'm just worried how it will affect her chakra since it adds another chaotic source to her system.” The voice sounded worried almost at this. What did this mark do to my chakra to be that worrisome? Surely Kyuubi's chakra was much more destructive. 

“That shouldn’t affect her. She's held that genjutsu for years without hassle, she’s already used to controlling her massive reserves. Also now she doesn’t have to worry about it since she's been revealed making it easier for her in combat. “ Kakashi’s voice was as jovial as ever. I felt as he picked up my limp body, most likely taking me back to the hospital. 

“Too bad she cannot continue on in the Chunin Exams even with her extreme healing she missed the flash round to continue.” The voice spoke up again and a sharp pain went through my chest at the realization that this effectively removed me from running for the chunin exams. 

“Hokage-Sama is looking into it seeing if she can be allowed to move forward facing a sannin is extreme circumstance plus there's an odd amount of competitors for the next round so he’s discussing it with the other heads. Considering Kabuto dropped out it can be seen that she wanted to continue while he didn’t effectively having a non fighting battle won in her favor.” a small hope blossomed though I squashed it knowing the other villages would never let it happen. 

“They won’t like Kohana showing favoritism towards their own ninja.” The voice spoke my fears about what was going to happen.  
“Like I said it most likely won’t go through but she deserves the chance after going through this shit it's a wonder she even survived. “

“I mean she is Kushina’s daughter, too stubborn to die. Especially to that snake.” The voice said Kushina was my mother's name. Surprisingly I had never known her name having never thought to ask Hokage-jiji. It was here I realized that the pain in my chest kept rising and was not from sadness. A gasp wretched from my body as the pain seemed to only decrease tears began running down my face. It felt as if something was trying to squeeze the life out of my heart crushing it under an unknown source.

“It's still rejecting her. I don’t have anything else to stop this Jiraiya-sama.” Kakashi-sensei sounded worried as his arms grew tighter around me.

“It shouldn’t be going on for this long, most rejections kill the host within hours; it's been almost 3 days at this point.” Jiraiya said, sounding closer to me than before. 

“It must be the kyuubi keeping her alive, anyone else would be dead by this point.” 

“I have a possible solution but I don’t know how the old frog is going to take it, having someone who didn’t sign the scroll being let into his domain.”

“Is there really a choice?” Kakashi said my body felt like it was 1000 degrees by this point. My breaths were in small quick bursts as it was all I could get through the intense pain. “Either way this will kill her beside she can always sign the contract after.” I felt myself vaguely moved to another's arms. I faintly felt a poof as we vanished. My eyes opened for a second and the sun looked back at me before they closed once again in agony. 

“Jiraiya what is the meaning of this bringing a girl here?”

“Not now geezer I need to get her to the spring or she won’t make it another minute.” Jiraiya said, seeming to push something aside. 

“You know the rules about this place.”

“She will sign it once she is able right now Orochimaru's poison is killing her and the only way I know how to balance this is by introducing another source of energy that is similar in nature.”  
“People die going into that spring without being prepared for it.”

“And she is Minato's legacy and I won’t allow it to die without trying everything to save it.” Was Minato my father's name? Jiji never said anything about my parents as a kid. I probably could have asked but I always feared his answer would be that they simply abandoned me after I had the Kyuubi placed in me. That they were living happily in the village leaving me to fend for myself. 

Suddenly I was drowning as a new source of heat flashed through my body. Where air should be entering only thick water did and it was terrifying. Did the man give up on me leaving me in this lake to drown? Hands grabbed me bringing me back up as my head hit the surface and I once again could breath it occured that the pain from the mark had all but disappeared. Also my seemingly sapped energy was back as I coughed out the revolting liquid.

“What… the fuck…..” I said stunned at having just been dunked underwater in my state. My vision blurred as my eyes stung from the oil like substance I had been dumped into. 

“What are you doing that's the oil for practicing, her chakra can’t handle that amount of natural energy being put into her.” A fuzzy figure said as I was lifted from the pool.

“Her reserves are too high to turn her quickly I simply needed this oil to calm the influx of energy from Orochimaru's seal. While not the same type of energy it is similar enough to ensure the mark will balance saving her life. “ The man had white hair that held me as he looked at what I now could see to be a toad before us. 

“What do you mean Orochimaru's mark and what does it have to do with the natural energy drawn in from the oil?”

“I don’t know much about it but from research I’ve gathered it's derived from a kekkei genkai that revolves around natural energy. Only 10% of those who take the mark survive it, this mark is rejecting her nearly searing her out from the inside even with the kyuubi’s healing.” He seemed to do a cursory glance over me realizing that I was awake even though I had spoken moments before. “Well Good Morning Hikari good to see the oil worked as I was hoping it would be, Kakashi will be pleased.”

At this point I realized that my stomach where the ninja had blasted me was still burning. With the little energy possible I spoke again “Stomachs.. Burning.” He seemed confused then panic went through his features as he looked towards my stomach. 

“We have to go, her injuries opened again in all the excitement. I will be back later to explain better. I plan to have her sign the contract eventually so just take this as an IOU for later.” If he said anything else I didn’t know as for what felt like the millionth time in days I once again blacked out.


End file.
